Red
by CamilleandMoose
Summary: Gwen feels lost without him. What can she do? One year after The Amzing Spiderman. Review for Gwen's sake!
1. Chapter 1

It's so lonely without him here. Him as in Peter Parker. I don't get it why he still refuses to talk to me. It's been a whole year since that day. The day where I came to his door and he told me he didn't love me and that he couldn't see me anymore. There is only one reason why he said that. My father.

"Mom, I going out for a bit," I say. I need to get out of this apartment. It has too many things that remind me of my father and also Peter.

I need to see him.

But I can't.

But I need to.

I argue with myself all the time when it comes to Peter. Whenever he is in the news for his other identity, Spiderman, I argue with myself if I should help him with his injuries because I know I am the only one that can.

I wish he would be mine.

But he doesn't want me anymore.

But I do want him.

I need to get Peter out of my mind. I snatch up my iPod and walk out of the door. I decide to go to the café down the street. They have soothing smoothies there that always help me think. That was where my first date with Peter was.

I can't go there.

I don't have enough strength.

But, I need to go.

So, I end up going there out of mental frustration with myself. When I arrive, I see one of my dad's friends, Captain Richards.

"Gwen! What a surprise! I didn't know you lived around here! How's your mother doing?"

"She is fine. Thanks for asking," I say. I never liked him. He was the one who allegedly shot Spiderman, almost killing him.

I walk out of earshot from him. I don't want to talk to him.

I get a Mango Madness Smoothie from the cashier. I decide to go to the park to deink the smoothie and listen to some music.

"Red" by Taylor Swift is on my Top 5 list. I find that is exactly how to describe my relationship with Peter.

"Gwen?" someone asks.

I am still looking down at my iPod and say, "yeah?"

I look up and realize that the person who I love is standing right in front of me.

"Peter? What are you doing here?" I ask in complete shock.

"I was looking for a job when I realized it is hopeless for as guy like me to get a job so I came here. What are you doing here?"

"I was trying to clear my mind. My head is just out of control since today is one year after my father…well you know. Sorry I'm rambling," I say embarrassed.

"That's ok."

An awkward silence has us just staring at each other. I should tell him.

I should tell him I love him.

But it won't work anyway because he can't be with me.

But I need to tell him.

"Listen Peter, I didn't come here to clear my mind about my father. I came here to clear my mind of you. I keep arguing with myself about you and I can't stop thinking about you. You are constantly on my mind and I can't take it anymore. It's killing me to know that you don't want me anymore. I realize you can't be in love with me because you made a promise but I don't care about my safety. I just need you to be there for me."

By this point I had started crying and I was making a big scene.

"Listen, Gwen," he starts to say. But just out of the blue the police sirens go off and I am left with a broken heart.

"Peter, I know you have to go so just pretend this didn't happen, ok? For my sake, just go save the city and don't worry about me. I will be fine without you. I will get over it."

"Gwen, Im not leaving you here by yourself.I am not going anywhere without you. I cant go anywhere with out you anymore because I constantly sit at home and think about you and what it would be like to still habe you." He says .

I am touched that he isn't going to leave me here by myself. For onece, he isn't going to save the city froma ragin fire or a burglary. He is saving me. He is saving me from falling into a complete darkness without him.

Should I tell him I love him? Or should I just keep quiet. We both know that we love eachother but it is so nerve racking to know that he loves me.

Should I tell him?

Maybe he is just trying to save my feelings from being hurt.

But

I

Do

Love

Him

So I am going to tell him.

"I love you, "I say.

"I love you, too Gwen" he says. I really do love the way he say it.

"Please, please, I am begging you Peter Parker, Kiss me," I say helplessly.

So he does.

And I am suddenly lost again into his kiss.

He should really go save New York but he stays with me and loves me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So I know I said this was going to be a one-shot. But, I decided that since I got so many people to read it, I am going to continue on with the story. Please keep reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it!**

**Oh, Yeah and I don't own anything in relation with The Amazing Spiderman!**

In New York City, there are only so many places that are safe. I hate that Peter is Spiderman. I don't get it why he can't just let the police handle it. Whenever I try to talk him out of helping the city, this is the conversation we have. It usually involves screaming.

"Peter…" I said.

"Gwen, I already know what you are going to say. Gwen, it is my job to do this." He argued with me. He had just come to my window because he had gotten involved with some burglars and got hit multiple times with a Taser. He was seriously hurt and he couldn't move a thing.

"Peter, this isn't your job. Why do you think we have the police?" I asked.

"Well, considering the job they do to help this city I sometimes think they stay in the office all day eating donuts!"

That hurt.

That hurt badly.

Was he referring to my father?

That night when he came over to my house my father said the same thing.

I started crying.

He finally realized he hurt my feelings.

"Gwen, listen." He started to say.

"No Peter! This isn't the time to make jokes about the police! Do you realize what happened to my father? Sometimes I think all you think is that life is a joke. It's not Peter! Life can be taken away as quickly as it came to you!" I said in between his constant apologizing.

"I'm sorry Gwen I didn't realize what I was saying before I said it. I am truly sorry." Peter exclaimed.

I cleaned up his wounds in silence.

I remember that day like it was yesterday. Oh, wait it was yesterday.

We still weren't talking.

I needed him to stay safe.

I just needed him to be.

I saw him walk the halls the next day at school. He had his hoodie up so that was a sign he gone out last night again after I told him he couldn't due to his injuries. He noticed me looking at him and I quickly looked away.

In English class, I caught him looking at me. I quickly made eye contact as if secretly asking him if he was ok.

He shook his head. That meant "no"

I needed to make a move.

I needed to break the rules.

I needed to get out of class.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Thompson, can me and Peter be excused? He has a dentist's appointment and I need to drive him there." I questioned.

"Umm, Mr. Parker is this correct." She asked. Clearly she didn't believe me.

He looked at me in alarm. I held my breath.

"Yes, Mrs. Thompson."

Thank God !

As soon as we were out in the hall I asked what was wrong.

"Gwen, about last night, I am sorry." He says apologetically.

"Peter! I asked you what is wrong. What happened!"

"Last night, I got hit with a thing. I don't know what it was but it hurts. Bad. Please Gwen, Help me!" he asked .

I looked over the injuries.

They were bad.

I didn't know if this would heal.

Even with his supernatural healing skills I didn't know.

I was scared for my boyfriend's life.

**Sorry! I kind of left you on a cliffhanger! I will update soon but I got school tomorrow but I will try!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: SO, I realized I might just update maybe one or two times a day. I think that will keep you guys happy. I hope you like this chapter! And big shoutout to highlander348 for giving me spectacular ideas to this story! Well, without further ado, here's the story!**

**Oh yeah! I don't own Spiderman or anything associated with it!**

_Oh my god! I thought to myself, what if Peter will not get better? What is he dies and it's my entire fault that I didn't save him. _

"Gwen! Gwen! Gwen!" I heard moaning coming from my room.

I ran down the hall to where I see Peter starting to stand up.

"Peter! Lay down! You are seriously hurt!" I screamed.

"Gwen, I am fine," he says. Then he started tumbling.

"Peter, can't you listen to me once in a while!" I screamed. "How are your wounds?"

"Well, considering that I could stand up I think they are better."

"Peter, you started falling as soon as I came to the rescue!" I started laughing.

I rebadged his wounds while he told me a full story of what happened. I then helped him with his homework that I, of course, already fin shined. He was behind in all his classes but somehow keep his grades up.

"Are you hungry?" I asked him. He hasn't eaten since the morning before, even though he probably didn't even eat then.

"I could eat," Peter says.

"Good," I said.

I went out to the kitchen and immediately saw my mom.

"Mom?" I asked surprised.

"Oh, hi Gwen. How was your day?" she says.

"It was fine.."

"How was that math test?"

"What are you doing home?" I asked. She shouldn't have been home because she had a work meeting. I knew that because that was the only reason that I kept Peter here.

"The meeting was canceled. Why do you look so surprised? I texted you that I was coming home." She says.

"No reason. I mustn't have looked at my phone in a while."

I really have not looked at my phone. I was really busy helping Peter.

I headed back to my room in silence.

"Where's the food, Ms. Stacey?" Peter asked smiling like a kid on Christmas Day.

"Shhhhhhh! My mom is home!" I whispered.

"Gwen! Would you like some hot cocoa?" my mom yelled down the hall.

Wow, this reminded me of a couple of months ago when my father was still alive. Peter was here then too and he hid behind my chair. That was a good day.

"No Mom!" I yelled down the hall.

Peter was trying to get off the bed when there was a loud thump.

"Gwen, what was that?" my mother asked down the hall.

"I just ,um, fell." I said.

"Doing what may I ask?" she questioned.

"I was dancing." I said quickly.

"For goodness sake Gwen you are seventeen. What are you thinking of?" she said.

"Well, mom, I am not really a good dancer so I just keep falling all the time. God, you know I am the clumsiest person alive." I said.

"Ok, well, I will just leave you alone then." She said leaving.

Peter was having a hard time keeping his laughter inside of himself. He was rolling on the floor.

"What were you thinking? You are hurt and you are trying to get out of bed!" I said. I also noted that I spoke exactly like my mother.

"Sorry Gwen"

"It's ok Peter. It's always ok Peter." I said lovingly.

I enveloped him into a long hug that felt like it lasted for eternity. I wouldn't have minded if it did.

**Authors Note: That was so cute, right! I thought so. Leave me comments! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Spiderman or anything associated with it!

"So, Pete, what do you want to do today?" I asked him. It was Saturday. His wounds were like they were never there and he was healing very spectacularly.

"I don't know Gwendy. What do you have in mind?" he said.

"We could go to the park? Its ok if you don't want to go." I said unsure.

"As long as you're there I will always want to go."

We took a subway to the park and we lounged there for a couple of hours. It was then that he started talking that the police sirens went off.

"Gwen..." He started.

"Peter, go ahead. Go save New York." I said unhappily.

"No!" he stated.

I was surprised by what he said. He could never miss out on a police chase. I demanded an explanation.

"Why Peter?"

"Gwen, I know how much pain you go through seeing me like this. I can't take it anymore. I can't bear to see you unhappy. I hate it!" he told me.

"It's your job Peter. I can't tell you not to do it."

"I think Spiderman needs a rest for now. I think the police can handle it." He said happily.

"Is this for real? Peter!" I smiled. Was this actually happening or was it just a dream.

"I am going to stop being Spiderman for a while. Maybe I will take out the old suit once and a while. I really need you Gwen and I don't want you to be upset with me anymore. So please, let me do this.

"Ok!" said.

We went back to my apartment where we spent most of our time going through old family photos. He said that he wanted to see what my family was like before all the sadness happened. I dug out the pictures from the old days and we went through them while Peter laughed at how weird my bangs looked like when I was five.

"Oh! Gwen! This is so not you! This looks nothing like you!" he started laughing.

"Peter Parker! I'd love to see how your old pictures were." Now I was laughing too.

So that's how the day went and it was a good day. I never realized how much I was in love with Peter Parker but I know that we are soul mates. I just know it.

Author's Note: I shocked all of you! Hahaha! Sorry for the short chapter I have a great idea being added to the story but it's too early for it to be added so I made a really short chapter! Sorry about that!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: Sorry! It's been really long since I updated! I was sooooooo busy!**_

_Two weeks later_

"Hi, Gwen! It's great seeing you again!" Peter's Aunt greets me.

"It's great seeing you again too, Mrs. Parker!" I said.

"Please, call me Aunt May. Peter is up in his room. You may go up if you like." She says.

"Ok! Thanks!" I said. I basically ran up to see him. I couldn't wait. I and Peter's relationship had really gotten better since he started to be normal Peter Parker again.

"Hi Peter!" I said enthusiastically.

"Gwen!" I had to laugh. He was shirtless and very very surprised to see me.

"You invited me to dinner tonight, remember?" I said laughing.

"Yeah I did." He said. He was laughing too now. But, I have to tell you it was very attractive to see him like this. And he was mine? How is that even possible?

He quickly put on a shirt before Aunt May could open the door and see me and him like this. That would be a surprise to see how she would act!

"Peter dinner is ready!" she yelled down the hall.

"Thanks Aunt May." Peter says.

"Now Miss Stacey. I believe that you forgot something?" he asks.

"What?" I said. Looking around me I woundered what I could have missed.

Suddenly he leans in and kisses me! I blinked back in surprise. This kiss has so many emotions in it and the intensity is gratifying.

"Peter," I try to say, "Dinner is ready. We have to go" I say breathlessly.

"Darn! You ruin all the fun!" He smiles.

"C'mon. Let's go eat and maybe we can continue later."

After dinner, Peter walked me home. We talk about our relationship.

"Peter, you can be Spiderman before. You don't have to give it up for me." I say.

"Gwen, let's not talk about it ok? I hate seeing you mad and frustrated at me so I am doing this for myself."

"Ok, Peter." I say.

**Next Day at School**

As I walk through the halls with Peter everybody stares at us. I still don't get what's wrong with me and Peter. We are a perfectly happy couple like any other couple would be. As we head into science, everybody stares at us. I mean sure we are the top students at Midtown High but seriously? Did nobody see this coming?

After class ends Peter walks up to me.

"Do you want to go somewhere with me after school?"

"Yeah! I'd love to." I couldn't wait.

He picked me up at four and I was smiling so hard when he greeted my mother politely. My mom approved of him instantly that first night he appeared for dinner.

"Let's go Peter!" I said.

He took me to dinner at the most expensive place I ever seen.

"Peter no offense but how can you afford this?" I said. I mean the mushroom ravioli cost more than the shoes I was wearing.

"Well, since I haven't been buying spandex to repair my suit in a while I have lots of money left."

"Oh, Peter…"

"Yeah Gwen"

"I love you" I said passionately.

He thought for a whole before saying I love you back.

"Is there something wrong Peter?"

"Spidey sense still stays with me even though I stop being Him."

"Oh." I said confused.

I could see he really wanted to go but stayed with me because of my wishes.

After dinner, he took me on top of this huge building. We had to climb so many stairs since he was Spiderman anymore. But he carried me up. I thought that was sweet. You could see for miles. We watched the sunset for a while. He took me home after but not leaving without a kiss, which I gave him happily.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had major writers block. I will try to keep up with my writing but I have school and stuff. Oh Yeah! Review! And Happy Thanksgiving! **


End file.
